minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSM:New Edition S2 Episode 10
Gatteline:Oh,Looks like we have to climb up Ralph:Good Sam:Ralph,Why Do you like climbing up the ladder? After getting up Gatteline:I wish I brought some food with me Ralph:Chickens would be fun Sam:I think we should keep going Lewis:Yeah,About that Catherine:Well,Well,Well look who escaped my prison,Gatte the loser who pretends to be a hero and wants the Enchanted Rainbow stone Gatteline:Catherine you're done Catherine:Do you really think you can defeat me? Cuz I don't think so Gatteline:By the way,Where is Flora? Catherine:Oh that girl with messy hair? Well she is dead Gatteline:What? Lewis:How could you do this Ralph:You look like an ugly fat chicken Catherine:You all freaks must know that no one defeated me Gatteline:What do you mean? Catherine:Over 9000 heroes came down here to take the enchanted rainbow stone,But I didn't let them take it,I'll take it first Gatteline:Why did you kill them? Catherine:Cuz,I will find it myself Gatteline:You're a mad killer Catherine:Oh really? I think I am better than you guys I am so beautiful than your ugly faces Gatteline:You will never know what you did Sara:Enough! Let's kill her Catherine and Sara started battling and Catherine army tried to take down the group but Gatte successfully take all the soldiers down Catherine:You just defeated my army means nothing! You will never know how strong I am Catherine tried to trap them with a sand trap but they all move away.Gatte starts shooting at her and she keeps dodging Sara kicks her in flyer feet she falls down and Gatte shot her in the head Catherine Last words:Heroes will never win! Bye cruel world! Gatteline:We finally got rid of the psycho girl Sara:Yup and oh no! Martha Martha:Heeelp me! Sara runs to save Martha but couldn't do it in time and they both die Gatteline:So many deaths Jason:We should keep moving Sam:Sara shouldn't have went to save her Gatteline:She was her teammate ! Of course she would save her even her life is in danger Ralph:Man I can't wait to see how enchanted rainbow stone looks Gatteline:Guys I found a book Jeff:Read it Gatteline:'I would hide here and live forever but I built a temple right over there by the gate to keep it safe I would do it so it doesn't get in evil hands and I went out of the temple I might die..... Gatteline:I see the temple Lewis:Way to go Gatte Gatteline:Here we go Inside the temple Gatteline:This is so cool Jeff:I never really came here Gatteline:Fascinating Jeff:Wait I see the computer it says type the password to get ahead Gatteline:We have to look around see what we can do Gatteline Goes in looking in the room he see many books written by the person who hid enchanted rainbow stone and a was a good facility with many Robotic Systems and he found a paper Gatteline:Guys I found something Lewis:Okay Gatteline:It says'My password the first one was very weird so I decided to change it so it would be more perfect the new password will be Made a lewis:Its weird Gatteline:Lets type in Gatteline types in and it opens up the door Lewis:Whoa Gatteline:Incredible so many treasures he has and we found the Enchanted Rainbow stone Jeff:I am shocked Gatteline:We should grab it and get out of here Gatteline:I see another paper it says'Catherine wants to kill me I don't know why but I might get killed because of her she killed like 10 people yesterday Jeff:Wait did Catherine kill him? Gatteline:That's what It says Lewis:We should head back now Up there Gatteline:I see the Dracula run Dracula tries to eat Gatte and his gang but it fails and they all run Gatteline:Where is the portal? Jeff:We have go find it Sam:Man,Where it could be Ralph:Maybe,Beside those chickens Sam:No ralph Gatteline:But what is if there actually is there are tons of chickens it must be blocked Ralph:see! I was right! Jeff:Need to go in the portal Gatteline:We got in and we are in the place run throughout thembkue portal to get home Jeff:We made it! Ralph:It was amazing Lewis:Truly magical Lee:I love this Jayden:Me too Jason:Yeah Sam:Oh yeah Gatteline:Time to go to sleep we totally deserve It Sam:Yes The end of Season 2